kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature
Viridi, Goddess of Nature Land Battle Reset Bomb Forest Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 10: The Wish Seed |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 12: Wrath of the Reset Bomb}} Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature (11章　自然王ナチュレ 11-Shō Shizen-ō Nachure, "Chapter 11: Nature Monarch Nachure") is the eleventh chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pit's goal is to continue focusing on the Underworld Army, but his mission comes to a halt when the situation takes a sudden turn for the worse. Air Battle Pit is sent into the skies overlooking a battlefield, and Palutena announces that the humans have fallen for Hades's hoax, battling for possession of the Wish Seed. Though the humans are in danger, Palutena decides that the war is too extensive for them to handle, assigning Pit the task of continuing his efforts on the Underworld Army. However, a bright light suddenly shines in the distance, and Palutena quickly pulls Pit away from the area before a massive explosion engulfs the battlefield. While Pit tries to process what happened, an unfamiliar voice begins to speak proudly of their work against the humans, which is revealed shortly after to be the goddess Viridi. As Pit flies down into the wreckage to assess the damage, he and Palutena begin to argue with the goddess of nature over the state of mankind. Viridi explains that humans have strayed too far from their intended path, and thus she fired what she calls a "Reset Bomb" to return the earth to its natural state. In response, Palutena gives Pit the task to focus his efforts on the Forces of Nature instead, and Viridi summons one of her finest warriors, Cragalanche, to deal with the angel, who flies down past Pit and knocks him to the land below. Land Battle Roughly landing at the bottom of the Reset Bomb Forest, Pit regains himself and begins exploring the remains of a human town. There, he finds humans trapped amongst the forests' brambles, which gives Pit a sense of relief as he sets them free. Viridi then begins explaining the functionality of her Reset Bombs, noting how they were created to obliterate mankind and rejuvenate the surrounding land in the process. As Pit navigates through a maze, Palutena informs him that many of the Forces of Nature troops are made of natural materials, prompting Viridi to share her other habits to help the ecosystem. Though this causes Palutena to admit that they could learn a thing or two from Viridi, Pit presses on and finally arrives at the boss chamber. Boss Battle Pit walks into an arena, stumbling across a large pile of rocks in the center. As he observes it, red eyes begin to glow from within before the rocks break apart and reveal Cragalanche inside. Despite Cragalanche's massive size, he can move at an alarmingly quick rate. He is capable of levitation in order to harshly slam into the ground, as well as launching himself directly at his foe. In addition, he will throw punches, which will either be directed at his opponent or at the floor—in the latter's case, this will create blade-like projectiles that travel along the ground. He will also burrow underground, create earthquakes, roll into Pit, extend his arm to lash out at the angel from a distance, and fire rocks at him. To make the battle significantly easier, players should target the vulnerable red spot on his backside to inflict more damage. Epilogue Cragalanche explodes upon defeat, and his remains are extracted from the battlefield shortly after. A large projection of Viridi then appears before Pit to announce that another Reset Bomb is on its way, prompting Palutena to extract the angel in order to figure out a plan. Enemies Air Battle Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Paw Pad Orbitars *Crusader Blade *Rose Staff *Cragalanche Cannon de:Kapitel 11: Viridi, Göttin der Natur fr:Chapitre 11: La déesse de la Nature Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode